


Rainy Day

by madam_mess



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo's relationship is not perfect. They have good days and they have bad days.





	Rainy Day

This was all McCree’s fault. Of  _ course,  _ it was his fault. God forbid he and his boyfriend get some fresh air for once. 

Hanzo did not want to go on the date today in the first place. He almost always preferred spending his free days locked up in his room with McCree in his bed, watching television or reading a good book. So when McCree suggested hitting the town outside of Gibraltar for the afternoon to catch a movie, eat out, and browse the local shops, he had a hard time getting Hanzo to go along with it. He practically had to beg the older man to go with him.

Their date started out fine, eating out at a small cafe that even Hanzo enjoyed but from there, everything went downhill. 

“I’m sorry sir, we do not have any seats available for this showing.”

McCree felt like an idiot for not buying their movie tickets in advance and even more so when he started pleading with the ticket salesman.”Isn’t there anything you can do?” he had asked, sounding as though his life was on the line as Hanzo stood to the side, arms crossed and obviously not surprised by the lack of preparation.

“Let’s just go back to base, McCree.”

_ Ouch.  _ The archer was obviously annoyed. Since the two started dating, he had given up on calling the other agent by his last name, unless he was mad.

“No, no,” Jesse insisted, against his better judgment, “The day’s not over pumpkin. Let’s go an try ta enjoy it. Let’s go for a walk.” He tries to ignore the way his lover’s nose wrinkles up at the suggestion.

And of course not twenty minutes later, as if Mother Nature was out to get him, the sky went from a soft baby blue to an ashy grey and began rumbling like a train as the sky began to pour, soaking their clothes and hair. McCree felt as though he was walking with the Rio Grande in his boots and the sensation was anything but pleasant and so he can not imagine how his boyfriend is feeling as they hurry down the street in search of shelter.

“Come on,” McCree says, forcing a nervous smile and grabbing onto his boyfriend’s hand to try to guide him toward an overhead shelter in front of a store nearby, only to have Hanzo snatch his hand away. “Babe, come on, let’s get ya outta the rain.”

“Enough, McCree!” Hanzo’s voice is harsh, louder than even the thunder and the pouring rain. “I’ve gone on with this for long enough. I’m going home.”

“Sugar, what’re you talking about?” McCree asks, finally turning to face his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

“Quit with the pet names. I am mad at you!” Hanzo insists, “I am already soaked and I am tired and- Stop looking at me like that Jesse.”

McCree could not help the smile on his face. Even as pissed off as he is, Hanzo is absolutely gorgeous. His dark hair falls limp against his shoulders and water clings to his black sweater and jeans. He practically sparkles in the rain.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Hanzo asks with a scoff, finding it harder and harder to stay mad at the man that he cherishes. 

McCree simply stares at his lover for a moment, at a loss for words. Today did not go how he pictured it at all. It was supposed to be perfect.  _ He  _ was supposed to be perfect. It is what Hanzo deserves, after all the pain and hardship in his life. McCree needs to be perfect for him.

“Hanzo, I want you to marry me,” he blurts out, fumbling through his pocket for the ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friends! Thanks for reading! This work is part of a series me and a few buds are doing where we all write different drabbles for the same prompt every day. Please check out some of the other works in the series if you get a chance and please leave a comment.


End file.
